The present invention relates to a method and system for structured composition of drug documents and, more particularly, to an automated method and system for assisting an author in composing the contents of drug documents and for organizing the contents within a computer data storage system, and for retrieving the contents from the data storage system to produce drug documents in any of various selected formats.
Before a new drug, biological agent, therapeutic device or other potentially therapeutic substance or treatment is marketed or practiced in a particular country, the approval of a government authority is often required. In the United States, for example, the authority to approve the use or sale of new drugs is vested in the Food and Drug Administration (FDA). pursuant to the Federal Food, Drug and Cosmetic (FDandC) Act. xe2x80x9cDrugsxe2x80x9d are defined as xe2x80x9carticles intended for use in the diagnosis, cure, mitigation, treatment or prevention of disease in manxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9carticles (other than food) intended to affect the structure or any function of the body of man.xe2x80x9d
The general procedure for introducing a new drug in the United States begins with the discovery or synthesis of the drug, or a determination that a previously-known drug may have a new therapeutic use. If the clinical safety of the drug is not known on the basis of existing data, pre-clinical short-term animal studies may be undertaken to develop a pharmacological profile of the drug and to determine the toxicity of the drug. When the reasonable safety of the drug is established, the relevant data is then submitted to the FDA in an Investigational New Drug (IND) Application. The IND also includes a proposal for determining the safety and efficacy of the drug in clinical trials. The drug developer may then begin clinical trials if no objections are raised by the FDA upon review of the IND.
Clinical testing of a new drug may involve numerous clinical studies and may take several years to complete. Such studies are ordinarily conducted in as many as three phases. Phase I clinical studies relate to basic safety investigations of the new drug in humans. A typical Phase I clinical study is conducted with a small number of healthy volunteer subjects to whom the drug is administered. The results obtained during Phase I studies are used to determine such parameters as the toxicity, absorption, metabolism, preferred route of administration and safe dosage range of the drug. If the results from Phase I studies are favorable, the developer may proceed to Phase II studies.
In Phase II studies, the drug is administered to populations of subjects presenting the indication for which the drug is being tested. Phase II studies are used to gather additional safety data and to provide initial results relating the effectiveness of the drug.
Prior to beginning Phase III studies, the drug developer may provide data from completed or ongoing Phase I and Phase II studies to the FDA during periodic update reports or meetings. Phase III. studies are undertaken in order to determine dosage, safety, and effectiveness in large populations and to develop labelling information for the drug.
At or near the conclusion of clinical testing, the developer is then ready to prepare a New Drug Application (NDA). An NDA is typically a massive document comprising several volumes of reports. Depending upon the type of drug, the NDA may include an index, a summary, and several sections relating to the chemistry, pharmacology, pharmacokinetics, clinical effects, and proposed labelling of the drug. Each one of these sections may also include several documents. For example, the clinical section of an NDA may include an index, an abbreviated clinical summary, a risk/benefit analysis, an integrated summary of effectiveness, an integrated summary of safety data, clinical pharmacology study reports, controlled study reports, uncontrolled study reports, and other information pertaining to the accumulated knowledge and experience gained during clinical testing of the drug.
Each section of an NDA includes many cross-references among complex documents that relate to studies conducted over a period of time that can extend over several years. Thus, the composition of textual descriptions of study data, and the integration of such text into a consistent NDA can be a complex and time-consuming process. Once completed, the NDA is sent to the FDA for their review. The length of time required by the FDA to review an NDA is highly dependent upon the degree to which the NDA is well-organized, consistent, complete, and in compliance with the governing regulations and guidelines. Additionally, further documentation may be required in connection with clinical studies undertaken after submission of the NDA, or after approval of the drug.
The prescribed format and contents of an NDA are, of course, only suitable for obtaining review by the United States FDA. In order to obtain approval of the drug in other countries, essentially the same data may be required to be submitted to the respective governing authorities in each of the desired countries. For example, if it is also desired to market the new drug in Europe, then approval must be obtained from a corresponding administrative body of the European Union (EU). The EU has instituted a pre-marketing regulatory review program for new drugs that is similar to the NDA review program conducted by the FDA. Because the EU has formulated regulations for the review of new drugs that are in some ways different from the US regulations, the developer is burdened with the task of producing an additional set of hierarchically-related documents which rely upon the same data that was used to produce the NDA. Additionally, the developer may also desire to produce internal company reports which also present the same drug data in yet another customized format.
In the interest of reducing pre-marketing delay in the United States and abroad, it would be highly desirable to provide an automated system for managing the authoring of contents, for organizing text and details associated with drug studies into a convenient database, and for integrating such information in the form of standard documents. Such a system would also be desirable to be adapted for use in preparing documentation, such as Product License Applications or Establishment Licenses, in connection with studies relating to medical devices or to biological agents, such as viruses, sera, toxins, antitoxins, and the like. It would also be desirable to provide such a system that would be adapted to arranging such information in the form of documents that are compliant with each of the various manners which may be prescribed for such documents by U.S. or foreign regulatory agencies, or as desired by the developer.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a computer-implemented document production system for managing the composition of textual information pertaining to studies of a medical product, such as a drug, a biologic, or medical device; for storing drug information within a computer data storage and retrieval system; and for organizing such information in order to generate drug documents according to predetermined documeat formats. The documentation system includes a computer having a word processing system; a data storage and retrieval system accessible to the computer; a data management user interface (DMUI) installed within the memory of the computer; and a plurality of document templates each for specifying the arrangement of information within a particular type of document to be generated. The data management user interface provides the computer with the ability to guide a user to compose and to effect entry of textual medical product information into the data storage and retrieval system, to effect generation of documents on the basis of the stored data and the document templates, and to provide helpful guidance to the user in composing the text objects to be utilized in producing a document. The documents that are generated are compatible with the word processing system for further refinement, editing, or printing of the generated documents. The data storage and retrieval system can also be operated via the DMUI to effect the storage of medical product data therein on the basis of information that is automatically collected from previously-generated documents.
According to another aspect of the invention, there is provided a documentation system wherein a computer is arranged to generate pre-defined medical product documents on the basis of information stored within a medical product information database and wherein the information within the database can be updated by the computer on the basis of information contained within pre-defined documents. Hence, a collection of hierarchically-related documents can be produced while at the same time providing the ability for any changes made to a relatively higher-level document to be reflected in the lower-level documents or in the raw data contained within the information database.